DESCRIPTION: This proposal requests partial support for the fourth FASEB Summer Research Conference on Chromatin and Transcription, which will be held on July 5-10, 1997 at the Conference Center in Snowmass Village, Colorado. A primary objective of this meeting is to bring together researchers who study transcription factors, chromatin structure, and higher-order nuclear organization. The chairs are prominent investigators in the fields. Nine sessions are proposed: 1) Nucleosomal Regulation of Transcription, 2) Chromatin Structure and Transcription Factors, 3)Transcriptional Regulation by Chromatin and Non-Histone Proteins, 5) Nuclear Organization, 6) DNA Replication and Silencing, 7) Heritable Chromatin States, 8) Heterochromatin and PEV and 9) Chromatin Remodeling Factors.